elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons (Morrowind)
.]] Weapons are items used to deal damage to the opponent's health in . Weapon skills Each weapon type is governed by a skill, which increases the damage dealt by the corresponding weapons. There are eight different types of handheld weapons: *Axes – Axes, war axes, and battle axes are governed by the axe skill. *Blunt Weapons – Clubs, maces, warhammers, and staves are governed by the blunt weapon skill. *Bows and Arrows – short bows, long bows and arrows are governed by the marksman skill. *Crossbows and Bolts – Are governed by the marksman skill. *Long Blades – Longswords, broadswords, katanas, sabers, claymores, and dai-katanas are governed by the long blade skill. *Short Blades – Daggers, shortswords, tantos, wakizashis are governed by the short blade skill. *Spears – Spears and halberds are governed by the spear skill. *Throwing Weapons – Darts, throwing knives, and throwing stars are governed by the Marksman skill. Weapon classes The following lists the different weapons by materiel used to fashion them, giving them unique statistics. They can also be classified according to the damage they deal, with the lowest being Chitin, and Daedric being the weapons dealing the highest damage (Among base weapons). *Bonemold Weapons *Chitin Weapons *Daedric Weapons *Dwarven Weapons *Ebony Weapons *Glass Weapons *Iron Weapons *Silver Weapons *Steel Weapons Weapon enchantment Weapons can be enchanted or acquired with specific enchantments. These enchantments will provide extra magical effects that will add themselves to the base damage of the weapon. They may also be used as common spells. Weapons The following is the list, by type, of all weapons found in : Arrows *Arrow of Wasting Flame *Arrow of Wasting Shard *Arrow of Wasting Spark *Arrow of Wasting Viper *Bonemold Arrow *Chitin Arrow *Corkbulb Arrow *Cruel Flamearrow *Cruel Frostarrow *Cruel Shardarrow *Cruel Sparkarrow *Cruel Viperarrow *Daedric Arrow *Dart of Judgement *Dire Flamearrow *Dire Frostarrow *Dire Shardarrow *Dire Sparkarrow *Dire Viperarrow *Ebony Arrow *Flame Arrow *Glass Arrow *Grey Shaft of Holding *Grey Shaft of Nonsense *Grey Shaft of Unraveling *Iron Arrow *Shard Arrow *Silver Arrow *Spark Arrow *Steel Arrow *Viper Arrow Axe (One Handed) *Chitin War Axe *Cleaver of St. Felms *Conoon Chodala's Axe *Daedric War Axe *Dwarven War Axe *Ebony War Axe *Firebite War Axe *Glass War Axe *Iron Sparkaxe *Iron Viperaxe *Iron War Axe *Karpal's Friend *Lugrub's Axe *Redas War Axe *Shockbite War Axe *Silver Flameaxe *Silver Shardaxe *Silver Sparkaxe *Silver Viperaxe *Silver War Axe *Steel Axe *Steel Flameaxe *Steel Shardaxe *Steel Sparkaxe *Steel Viperaxe *Steel War Axe of Deep Biting *Steel War Axe *War Axe of Airan Ammu *War Axe of Wounds *Wind of Ahaz Battleaxe (Two Handed) *Battle Axe of Wounds *Bound Battle Axe *Cloudcleaver *Daedric Battle Axe *Dwarven Battle Axe *Dwemer Pneuma-Trap *Fiend Battle Axe *Iron Battle Axe *Iron Shardaxe *Last Rites *Miner's Pick *Nordic Battle Axe *Orcish Battle Axe *Shockbite Battle Axe *Steel Battle Axe *Stormkiss *Widowmaker *Wings of the Queen of Bats Blunt (One Handed) *Ane Teria's Mace *Anora's Club *Bound Mace *Chitin Club *Clutterbane *Daedric Club *Daunting Mace *Daedric Mace *Demon Mace *Dreugh Club *Dwarven Mace *Ebony Mace *Firebite Club *Gavel of the Ordinator *Icebreaker *Iron Club *Iron Flamemace *Iron Mace *Iron Shardmace *Iron Sparkmace *Light of Day *Mace of Molag Bal *Mephala's Teacher *Merisan Club *Scourge *Shockbite Mace *Skull Crusher *Snowy Crown *Spiked Club *Steel Club *Steel Flamemace *Steel Mace *Steel Shardmace *Steel Sparkmace *Steel Vipermace *Sunder Blunt (Two Handed) *BanHammer *Daedric Warhammer *Dwarven Warhammer *Iron Flamemauler *Iron Shardmauler *Iron Sparkmauler *Iron Vipermauler *Iron Warhammer *Orcish Warhammer *Shockbite Warhammer *Sixth House Bell Hammer *Steel Flamemauler *Steel Shardmauler *Steel Sparkmauler *Steel Vipermauler *Steel Warhammer of Smiting *Steel Warhammer *Veloth's Judgement *Volendrung *Warhammer of Wounds Staves *Ancestral Wisdom Staff *Boethiah's Walking Stick *Crosier of St. Llothis *Daedric Staff *Dreugh Staff *Divine Judgement Silver Staff *Ebony Staff *Felen's Ebony Staff *Glass Staff *Hellfire Staff *Herder's Crook *Light Staff *Maryon's Staff *Peacemaker *Silver Staff of Chastening *Silver Staff of Hunger *Silver Staff of Peace *Silver Staff of Reckoning *Silver Staff of Shaming *Silver Staff of War *Silver Staff *Staff of Hasedoki *Staff of Llevule *Staff of Magnus *Staff of the Forefathers *Steel Staff of Chastening *Steel Staff of Divine Judgement *Steel Staff of Peace *Steel Staff of Shaming *Steel Staff of the Ancestors *Steel Staff of War *Steel Staff *Trebonius' Staff *Wizard's Staff *Wooden Staff of Chastening *Wooden Staff of Judgement *Wooden Staff of Peace *Wooden Staff of Shaming *Wooden Staff of War *Wooden Staff Bolts *Bonemold Bolt *Corkbulb Bolt *Cruel Flame Bolt *Cruel Shard Bolt *Cruel Spark Bolt *Cruel Viper Bolt *Dire Flamebolt *Dire Shardbolt *Dire Sparkbolt *Dire Viperbolt *Flamebolt *Iron Bolt *Orcish Bolt *Shardbolt *Silver Bolt *Sparkbolt *Steel Bolt *Viperbolt Long Blade (One Handed) *Bound Longsword *Daedric Katana *Daedric Longsword *Demon Katana *Devil Katana *Ebony Broadsword *Ebony Longsword *Eltonbrand (Easter Egg Item) *Fiend Katana *Glass Firesword *Glass Frostsword *Glass Longsword *Glass Poisonsword (Beran Ancestral Tomb, as well as some shops) *Glass Stormsword *Goldbrand *Icicle *Imperial Broadsword *Iron Broadsword *Iron Flamesword *Iron Longsword *Iron Saber *Iron Shardsword *Iron Sparksword *Iron Vipersword *Nordic Broadsword *Silver Flamesword *Silver Longsword *Silver Shardsword *Silver Sparksword *Silver Vipersword *Spiderbite *Spirit-Eater *Steel Broadsword *Steel Broadsword of Hewing *Steel Firesword *Steel Flamesword *Steel Frostsword *Steel Katana *Steel Longsword *Steel Poisonsword *Steel Saber *Steel Shardsword *Steel Sparksword *Steel Stormsword *Steel Vipersword *Stormblade *Sword of White Woe Long Blade (Two Handed) *Chrysamere *Daedric Claymore *Daedric Crescent *Daedric Dai-katana *Dwarven Claymore *Foeburner *Fury *Glass Claymore *Ice Blade of the Monarch *Iron Claymore *Iron Flameslayer *Iron Shardslayer *Iron Sparkslayer *Iron Viperslayer *Magebane *Nordic Claymore *Silver Claymore *Silver Flameslayer *Silver Shardslayer *Silver Sparkslayer *Silver Viperslayer *Steel Claymore *Steel Claymore of Hewing *Steel Dai-katana *Steel Flamescythe *Steel Flameslayer *Steel Shardscythe *Steel Shardslayer *Steel Sparkscythe *Steel Sparkslayer *Steel Viperscythe *Steel Viperslayer *Sword of Agustas *Temreki, Shackler of Souls *Umbra Sword Bow *Auriel's Bow *Bonebiter Bow of Sul-Senipul *Bonemold Long Bow *Bound Longbow *Bow of Shadows *Chitin Shortbow *Daedric Long Bow *Demon Longbow *Devil Longbow *Fiend Longbow *Long Bow *Short Bow *Shortbow of Sanguine Sureflight *Steel Longbow Crossbow *Dwarven Crossbow *Steel Crossbow Short Blade *A Rusty Dagger *Anarenen's Devil Tanto *Ancient Silver Dagger *Black Hands Dagger *Bound Dagger *Chitin Dagger *Chitin Shortsword *Cruel Flameblade *Cruel Flamesword *Cruel Shardblade *Cruel Shardsword *Cruel Sparkblade *Cruel Sparksword *Cruel Viperblade *Cruel Vipersword *Daedric Shortsword *Daedric Tanto *Daedric Wakizashi *Dagger of Judgement *Dagoth Dagger *Daedric Dagger *Demon Tanto *Devil Tanto *Dire Flameblade *Dire Flamesword *Dire Shardblade *Dire Shardsword *Dire Sparkblade *Dire Sparksword *Dire Viperblade *Dire Vipersword *Dwarven Shortsword *Dwemer Jinksword *Ebony Shortsword *Enamor (Glass Dagger) *Fang of Haynekhtnamet *Fiend Tanto *Firebite Dagger *Firebite Sword *Fireblade *Flawed Dwemer Jinksword *Fork of Horripilation *Glass Dagger *Glass Jinkblade *Glass Netch Dagger *Glass Stormblade *Imperial Netch Blade *Imperial Shortsword *Iron Dagger *Iron Flameblade *Iron Fork *Iron Shardblade *Iron Shardsword *Iron Sparkblade *Iron Spider Dagger *Iron Tanto *Iron Viperblade *Iron Wakizashi *Keening *Last Wish *Mehrunes' Razor *Racerbreak *Saint's Black Sword *Shimsil *Silver Dagger *Silver Flameblade *Silver Shardblade *Silver Shortsword *Silver Sparkblade *Silver Viperblade *Soul Drinker *Steel Blade of Heaven *Steel Dagger *Steel Flameblade *Steel Jinkblade of the Aegis *Steel Jinkblade *Steel Jinksword *Steel Shardblade *Steel Shortsword *Steel Sparkblade *Steel Spider Blade *Steel Tanto *Steel Viperblade *Steel Wakizashi *Wild Flameblade *Wild Flamesword *Wild Shardblade *Wild Shardsword *Wild Sparkblade *Wild Sparksword *Wild Viperblade *Wild Vipersword Spear *Airan-Ahhe's Spirit Spear *Bound Spear *Bthuangth's Harvester *Chitin Spear *Daedric Spear *Devil Spear *Dwarven Halberd *Dwarven Spear *Ebony Spear *Erud-Dan's Spear *Fiend Spear *Glass Halberd *Greed *Illkurok *Iron Flamecleaver *Iron Flameskewer *Iron Halberd *Iron Shardcleaver *Iron Shardskewer *Iron Sparkcleaver *Iron Sparkskewer *Iron Spear *Iron Vipercleaver *Iron Viperskewer *Shockbite Halberd *Silver Flameskewer *Silver Shardskewer (misnamed in-game as "Silver Flameskewer") *Silver Sparkskewer *Silver Spear *Silver Viperskewer *Spear of Bitter Mercy *Spear of Light *Steel Flamecleaver *Steel Flameskewer *Steel Halberd *Steel Shardcleaver *Steel Shardskewer *Steel Sparkcleaver *Steel Sparkskewer *Steel Spear *Steel Spear of Impaling Thrust *Steel Vipercleaver *Steel Viperskewer *Stormforge *Water Spear Throwing Weapons *Chitin Throwing Star *Cruel Flamestar *Cruel Shardstar *Cruel Sparkstar *Cruel Viperstar *Daedric Dart *Dart of Judgment *Ebony Dart *Ebony Throwing Star *Firebite Star *Flamestar *Flying Viper *Glass Throwing Knife *Glass Throwing Star *Iron Throwing Knife *Shardstar *Silver Dart *Silver Throwing Star *Sparkstar *Steel Dart *Steel Throwing Knife *Steel Throwing Star *Throwing Knife of Sureflight *Viperstar Smiths and weapons traders Vvardenfell has many smiths and weapon traders, where the Nerevarine may buy, sell and repair their weapons. The following is the list of weapon's traders and smiths: :Note: Aradraen is a fletcher, specialized in marksman weapons, Bows, Crossbows, Arrows, Bolts, Darts, Throwing Knives and Throwing Stars. Her shop can be found in Vivec City's Foreign Quarter. *Alds Baro – Located in the Maar Gan Outpost *Alusaron – Located in his shop on the Foreign Quarter's Plaza in Vivec City *Anruin – Located in Sadrith Mora *Arenara – A vampire located in Galom Daeus *Aryne Telnim – Located in her shop in Tel Aruhn *Ashuma-Nud Matluberib – Located at his stall outside the Gnisis' temple *Dalam Gavyn – Located in the caverns beneath Fatleg's Drop Off in Hla Oad *Dandera Selaro – Located at her stall in Ald'ruhn *Dronos Llervu – Located iat his stall in the Lower Level of Ghostgate's Tower of Dusk *Ergnir – Located in the lower level of the Ald'ruhn Fighters Guild *Erla – Located in Moonmoth Legion Fort *Galen Berer – Located in his shop in Tel Branora *Garothmuk gro-Muzgub – Located in his shop in Suran *Gilan Daynes – Located in the No Name Club *Gilyne Omoren – Located in Indarys Manor, once the Redoran Stronghold is built *Gladroon – A vampire located in Ashmelech *Hakar the Candle – Located in Molag Mar, Redoran Stronghold *Hannabi Zabynatus – Located at his stall outside Gnisis temple *Hodlismod – Located in his shop in Caldera *Kjeld – A vampire located in Druscashti *Lorbumol gro-Aglakh – Located in Vivec, Foreign Quarter's Fighters Guild *Manicky – Located at her stall in Sadrith Mora *Meldor – Located in his shop in Balmora *Mug gro-Dulob – Located in Fort Darius in Gnisis *Orero Omothan – Located outside the Velothi Outpost in Ald Velothi *Radras – Located in her shop in Tel Mora *Ralen Tilvur – Located in his shop in the Foreign Quarter plaza in Vivec City *Saetring – Located in his shop in Molag Mar *Savard – Located in the Hlaalu Canton's Waistworks in Vivec City *Shadbak gra-Burbug – Located in Fort Pelagiad *Sirollus Saccus – Located in Hawkmoth Legion Garrison in Ebonheart *Telvon Llethan – Located in Hlaalu Canton in Vivec City *Thanelen Velas – Located in the Council Club in Balmora *Thorek – Located in Eight Plates in Balmora *Tuveso Beleth – Located in Manor District of Ald'ruhn *Uulernil – Located in his shop in Pelagiad *Wayn – Located in Balmora Fighters Guild *Yambagorn gor-Shulor – Located in Buckmoth Legion Fort Comparisons with other games Unlike later installments in series, such as and it's plug-ins, weapons cannot be forged with the Smithing skill. Morrowind was the first Elder Scrolls game to employ Crossbows and their bolts. The weapon was removed from and , but resurfaced in Skyrim's first plug-in, . was the only title to employ the Spear skill and weapon type. In Morrowind's successor, Oblivion, skills governing weapons, such as Short Blade and Long Blade were combined to form the Blade skill. In Skyrim weapon-specific skills evolved to match their handedness. For two-handed weapons, Morrowind has battle axes, warhammers, spears, staves and claymores. For one-handed weapons, Morrowind has shortswords, longswords, maces, daggers, and war axes. Bows employed various types of arrows, including Viper Arrows, which are unique to the game. Along with spears, throwing weapons, including throwing stars, throwing knives, and darts, did not return in later Elder Scrolls games. See also Morrowind expansions *Weapons (Tribunal) *Weapons (Bloodmoon) Other games *Weapons (Arena) *Weapons (Daggerfall) *Weapons (Oblivion) *Weapons (Skyrim) *Weapons (Online) Sources * *''The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Construction Set'' de:Waffen (Morrowind) es:Armas (Morrowind) pl:Bronie (Morrowind) ru:Оружие (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Weapons Category:Morrowind: Lists